Just Once
by Smallpox
Summary: Sa demande formulée, il se plia à sa volonté. Car le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder.


_Hi ! En attendant la suite de Distraught que je vous ai promis après le concert de Hugh (et non, vos menaces n'y changeront rien :p ), voici un peut OS qui j'espère vous plaira. Je voulais absolument vous poster un petit quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Par chance, en fouillant dans mon historique je vous ai dégotté ces quelques lignes. Le concert de Hugh est mardi, et j'ai trouvé que ce texte était parfait pour cette occasion._

_Sur ce, merci de me laisser vos impressions._

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Just Once **

Il n'avait pas voulu le faire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas le faire, bien au contraire, mais il voulait le faire seul. Chaque fois, c'était une dose de plaisir qui se déversait en lui. Il le sentait parcourir son corps entier avant de quasiment le paralyser une fois terminé. C'était galvanisant de le ressentir à ce point, surtout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas de tous ceux qui le faisait. Ça le faisait voyager, goûter à cette sensation unique qu'il ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs avant de le calmer, de le détendre le temps qu'il ne ressurgisse dans la réalité de ce monde, lentement. Il en avait des frissons à chaque fois, comme en ce moment même.

- Fais-le pour moi.

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle avait sa main posée sur lui, ses doigts oscillant presque de manière imperceptible sur sa jambe. Dans ses grands yeux gris pervenche, il se voyait confronté à un choix qui lui semblait infaisable. Ce regard-là le condamnait à lui dire ''oui''. Mais il ne voulait pas succomber et lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Il aimait la contrarier, jouer avec ses envies. En un sens, il aimait même la torturer. Surtout, ne pas rester accroché à son regard trop longtemps. Il était désormais trop tard pour ça. Elle avait capté toute son attention, comme si elle avait eu la faculté de pouvoir l'hypnotiser. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie, elle faisait preuve de toujours plus d'obstination.

- S'il te plaît…

Sa voix murmurante près de son oreille lui brouilla ses pensées. Cette supplique était insoutenable et cette pression naissante difficilement contrôlable. Comment est-il possible pour un homme de pouvoir supporter une telle chose ? Les bras noués autour de son cou, elle faisait sensuellement danser ses doigts le long de sa nuque. Il en avait des frissons, une fois encore. Ces tremblements convulsifs descendirent dans son dos, se propageant tout le long de l'échine. Et comme si cette dernière représentait un très bon fil conducteur, ils assaillirent la totalité de son corps. Il en ferma les yeux, mettant en suspend les raisons de sa réticence. Comment un homme faisait-il pour perdre tous ses moyens aussi vite ? Elle profita de sa déconnection avec le monde pour glisser contre lui, ses lèvres se déposant dans son cou avec douceur. Une main se posa sur sa hanche. Il respira son parfum, enivrant. Son regard croisa à nouveau le sien. La couleur plus profonde de ses iris révélait un désir plus fort. Quelques secondes supplémentaires et il fut totalement envoûté.

- Juste une fois.

Il y alla, n'ayant plus le choix. Il lui fit face, prenant une profonde inspiration comme pour calmer son appréhension. Ses paupières se fermèrent, histoire qu'il tente de rassembler un semblant de rationalité. En vain. La moindre de ses idées avait été dissoute par cette femme qui décidément avait un charme fou et une qualité exceptionnelle dans l'art d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ses mains commencèrent à se mettre au travail. Elles semblaient être faites pour ça. Ses sens se mirent en éveil. Il la connaissait par cœur, pas besoin de réfléchir. Ses doigts se mouvaient d'un naturel spectaculaire. C'était prodigieux en fait. Un soupir lui échappa, elle en était absorbée. Faut dire qu'il savait y faire. Ses doigts glissaient délicatement, ne se trompant jamais. Ce corps l'inspirait tellement, il pourrait en faire ressortir beaucoup de choses. Il lui jetait de rapides coups d'œil quelquefois. Les yeux mi clos, un doux sourire flottait sur son visage. Pas mécontent de voir qu'elle y prenait tant de plaisir, il persévéra à s'appliquer. Sa grande dextérité était un très bon atout dont il ne se priva pas de mettre à profit. Il la sentit partir, loin. S'abandonnant complètement à ses émotions qui l'amèneraient d'une nouvelle façon au paroxysme. Cet abandon le guetta lui aussi, avant de l'emmener à son tour. C'était doux et profond à la fois. C'était indescriptible. Il sourit en coin, heureux de constater qu'il y était arrivé. Sur la fin, il resta un instant figé, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait relever les yeux vers elle tout de suite. Mais qu'importe, elle se tenait juste à côté de lui et avait mis une main sur son épaule. Elle avait attendu qu'il termine entièrement pour ne pas le bousculer. Elle savait que c'était son monde. Ce soir, il venait de le lui faire goûter. Il finit par ancrer son regard au sien, pouvant lire dans ses yeux tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Non, il n'était pas déçu. Elle lui adressa un sourire ravageur et il crut devenir dingue. Elle disparue dans son dos et glissa sa main sur son torse, lascivement.

- Merci.

Son intonation sucrée fut comme la cerise sur le gâteau. C'était sans parler du fait qu'il sentait sa poitrine s'appuyer contre ses omoplates et aussi qu'elle venait de prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres. Il aimait ça, et il allait lui demander d'en faire autant pour lui. Il savait qu'il gagnerait à son tour. Entre eux c'était donnant-donnant. Toujours cette réciprocité immuable. Il pivota et lui fit face. Son pouce s'égara sur le dos de sa main et son regard se perdit dans le sien, perçant.

- À toi de m'accorder une faveur.

Elle sourit face à son air mutin. Il était tellement charmeur quand il voulait qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas. Il l'attira à lui et elle le consentit, docile. Oh que non, il n'était pas déçu… Pas déçu d'avoir joué du piano devant elle. Pour la toute première fois, il l'avait fait devant quelqu'un. Et même si elle représentait un bien petit public, elle était le plus important. Tournant dorénavant le dos à l'instrument, il ressentait toujours cette mélodie vibrer au fond de lui et était sûr qu'il en était de même pour elle. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si terrible et en prime il avait eu ce sourire qui le désarmait plus que ce qu'il n'avait pu penser.

Un bouton en moins, puis deux… Une chemise à terre, un vêtement féminin aussi… Des mains plaquées sur un corps qui paraissait bouillir depuis un certain temps… Des lèvres entrelacées à d'autres… Le picotement plus qu'appréciable de cette pilosité faciale… Des gestes bien dirigés… Des petits gémissements, ténus… Et… Et… Il n'avait pas fini de les pianoter, ces notes imaginaires. Elle était étonnante tout de même.

**The End**


End file.
